Algunas cosas son imposibles
by Vismur
Summary: El destino es como el viento, a veces viene, a veces va, te encuentras con tu primer amor o conoces un jefe extraño, todo puede ocurrir en una ventisca de cambios. Semi AU Soulmate


_Título: Algunas cosas son imposibles_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Fandom: __Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_

_Pairings: Takano Masamune/Onodera Ritsu, Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi._

_Disclaimer: Esta obra pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura._

_Advertencias: Crack, mundo de almas gemelas, un poco de angustia (que no es mi fuerte), humor extraño, cosas raras sucediendo por aquí._

_Resumen: El destino es como el viento, a veces viene, a veces va, te encuentras con tu primer amor o conoces un jefe extraño, todo puede ocurrir en una ventisca de cambios. Semi AU Soulmate._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ALGUNAS COSAS SON IMPOSIBLES**

**Prólogo**

El concepto de almas gemelas en el mundo actual, era el ideal romántico, existía un método para identificarla, que consistía en una línea de 3 cm de color negro, que se ubicaban en la muñeca izquierda, la cual todos los seres humanos poseían, cuando conocían su alma gemela, la línea de la muñeca se volvería roja, y se transformaría en una fina línea, tanto como un hilo, que se trasladaba al dedo meñique como una pequeña serpiente, por el cual, por unos breves instantes se uniría con un hilo semi visible de otro meñique, la persona quien sería tú alma gemela, la otra mitad que te complementaria.

El lazo que se forma, es el intercambio de emociones y pensamientos de manera sutil, no significa que sabrás todo sobre tu pareja, pero se hará más perspectivo, y podrás tener una sensación que te acompañara por el resto de su vida.

No era extraño encontrar que personas que se comprometían inmediatamente después de que encontraron a la persona elegida por el destino, incluso que el gobierno, les diera una prioridad al estatus de esas personas, e inmediatamente cuando se tenía conocimiento, empezará el papeleo de lo que futuramente se convertiría en un matrimonio, y en caso de que la persona estuviera ya casada, podía pedir la anulación del matrimonio sin demasiada demora o quejas, era aceptado con facilidad.

Aun a pesar de que se tenía una cultura sobre las almas gemelas muy arraigada en la sociedad, se tenía un bucle bastante oscuro referente a parejas del mismo sexo, el gobierno aceptaba su condición, si se presentaban testigos y documentos que garantizaran su veracidad, pero la sociedad en sí, no era muy benevolente, a pesar de que los casos de parejas homosexuales no eran raras y se daban día con día.

Sin embargo, no significaba que todo el mundo encontraba su alma gemela, las personas que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad, podían casarse con otras personas igual a ellos, sin embargo, no contaban con ciertos privilegios que si contaban las personas con alma gemela, su decisión era tomada después de varios años esperando a esa persona, pero sin éxito.

Cuando en un matrimonio de almas gemelas, uno de los esposos muere, la línea desaparece, y en poco tiempo, el otro cónyuge puede soportar la perdida y salir adelante, más si cuenta con apoyo emocional, como hijos, un trabajo o una responsabilidad, sin embargo, hay algunos que no pueden soportarlo y morirán poco tiempo después.

Y también existen las personas que tienen todas las señales que han encontrado su alma gemela, su dedo meñique tiene la pequeña línea roja, que se queda una vez encontrada su alma gemela, sin embargo, aún no hay registro de matrimonio, o algún anillo que demuestre que esta por casarse, puede significar que el evento es bastante nuevo, o que esa persona tuvo alguna razón por la cual no se ha casado…

Alguien como Takano Masamune.

Quien era un famoso Jefe Redactor del departamento "Esmeralda" de manga Shojo, de la editorial Marukawa, quien a pesar de que tenía la línea en su dedo meñique que demostraba que tenía un alma gemela, en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí, nadie le conocía pareja, novia, prometida o esposa, era un misterio que muchas integrantes de la editorial querían conocer, especialmente porque Takano-san era realmente un buen partido.

Dentro del departamento, solo dos integrantes tenían marcas rojas en sus meñiques, el mencionado anteriormente y Hatori Yoshiyuki, quien era muy reservado con su vida privada.

Sin embargo, este número cambio drásticamente esta mañana, cuando un nuevo editor se uniría a sus filas, quien también poseía un hilo rojo adornando su meñique.

Su nombre era Onodera Ritsu.


End file.
